


选择

by guzixiao



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M, all伦 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzixiao/pseuds/guzixiao
Summary: 一辆寡淡的车…





	选择

酒店房间里，男人死死抓住邓伦的腰，用力地冲撞着，汗水从他年轻的面孔上滑落，滴到邓伦泛红的眼角，又滑了下去，隐到那微湿的鬓发中。男人微一晃神，还以为自己把人给欺负哭了，不由地轻了些力道。但转头想到这人白天明里暗里到处撩拨，又觉得他活该，反倒又加了一分力。

这下邓伦是真的受不了了，他本来就在勉力支撑，因为不想承认被个比自己小些的毛头小子压在下风，忍得快要把红润的唇给咬破，好容易才缓了口气，哪知道这人不知道想到什么，突然又发了狠。

埋在体内的性器毫无顾忌地横冲直撞，直顶得邓伦肠壁生疼，掐在腰间宽大的手掌又将他牢牢按在原位，几乎动弹不得。邓伦憋着气扭动腰肢，想尽快摆脱男人的掌控，却不想这一动竟把自己的敏感点送了上去。粗大的性器狠狠擦过前列腺，这突如其来的进攻一下就攻破了邓伦本就岌岌可危的防线，一声惊呼溢出齿列，黏腻的声音让邓伦自己都红了脸。

邓伦突然就觉得委屈，心里憋着的那股劲松了以后，不管是疼痛和呻吟好似一下子都不再那么羞耻难言了，他哑着嗓子喊了声疼，大滴的泪珠从他狭长的眼裂砸下，一下就砸进了男人的心里。

男人难得有些手足无措，不由放轻了动作。他看身下人兀自哭得伤心，嘴里还嘟囔着指责自己弄疼他了，肠壁却随着呼吸乖觉地吮吸着插入窄穴的性器，直吸得这本就粗长的巨物又膨胀了几分，将那漂亮的花穴口撑得发白。

邓伦又痛又惊又怕，恍惚间他似乎听到了类似布帛撕裂的声音，骇得一时都忘记了委屈，只能僵在原处不敢动弹，声音中尽显慌乱："刘鸿博，你别动！"

其实他还是经验不足，远远低估了自己的天赋异禀，这天生名器的潜力又怎是能轻易挖掘到底的呢？看着娇嫩的花穴根本没有撕裂，不过有些红肿罢了。

听到自己的名字，男人——刘鸿博明显高兴了，微微咧嘴露出的两颗标志性兔牙，让这个26岁的男人难得流露出些许稚气的可爱，他一把环过邓伦纤腰，一手搂过窄肩，轻松将他提起，让人跨坐在自己身上。

软玉温香在怀，刘鸿博一寸寸地抚过邓伦滑腻的肌肤，好似要把这匀亭的骨肉全都摸个遍，彻底刻在脑海里，这辈子都忘不掉。

换了个姿势，性器一下进得更深。但好似被彻底操开一样，邓伦突然觉得没那么疼了，倒是快感似海浪般一阵阵地汹涌袭来。他一边被刘鸿博温柔的动作安抚到，一边又为其中隐含的强势胆颤，只得在绵延的快感中顺势放软了身子，乖乖伏在男人宽阔的胸前，任他摆弄，不时在喉间溢出几声难耐的呻吟。

随着刘鸿博剧烈的顶弄动作，邓伦宛如一艘在巨浪中颠簸的小船，不停歇地跟着起起伏伏。快要高潮的时候，他挣扎着想要抓紧刘鸿博的手臂，修剪仔细的指甲却不小心划过了男有力人的小臂，留下几道暧昧的抓痕，本就低哑的嗓音也逐渐变了调。

仿若濒死般的，邓伦只来得及从喉中发出几声支离破碎的呻吟，蜜穴就不受控地将刘鸿博的性器死死咬住，从甬道到穴口，肠壁痉挛一般地吸吮过他插入的每一寸。那感觉来得太过强烈，刘鸿博几乎被邓伦用下面这张小嘴咬得脑内一空。

邓伦也好不到哪去，他被操得瞳孔失焦，肠壁则缠缠绵绵得包裹着刘鸿博，让男人几乎寸步难行。

刘鸿博咬牙狠狠抽送了几下，然后直接抵着邓伦的前列腺射了出来。

等到邓伦终于从那灭顶的快感中缓过神，伸手想把人推开的时候，才发现自己被抱得更紧了。

两人交颈相拥，四肢纠缠，下体也还紧密地连接着，这样的姿势能让刘鸿博清晰地闻到邓伦身上的味道——美人原本淡雅的体香在这场一厢情愿的交媾中，终于沾染上些许他的味道，就好像他已经彻底拥有这朵原本根本遥不可及的清莲。

刘鸿博一直记得，邓伦甫一出场时，在场几乎所有人的目光都黏在了他身上，不论男女。他知道有不少男球员在采访时赞美邓伦白的发光的肤色，也知道他们想赞美得其实远不止如此。只不过在镜头前评价一个头一次见面的人，还是一个男人，忍不住赞美其外表，哪怕是邓伦被圈内圈外公认的过分白皙的肤色，都已经略显怪异了，更何况是大肆赞扬呢？当然，如果你真的见到邓伦本人，你就不会认为有丝毫怪异了，只会觉得自己口舌笨拙，不能描绘出他全部的美丽。

刘鸿博又想到那天节目上的邓伦，大部分时间他都坐在高处的看台上，线条优美的小腿微微翘起，只露出一小截玉白的脚踝。他穿得不少，海蓝的外套本能遮掩住他上半身全部的肌肤，可不知是觉得热还是怎的，邓伦把两节袖子都挽了上去，嫩白的两只藕臂就这么毫无遮挡地暴露在空气中。

"垆边人似月，皓腕凝霜雪"，当年江南酒家的女子挽起衣袖露出的雪肤细腕让多少客人趋之若鹜，甚至有人为其作词，成了传颂千百年的佳话。

当时刘鸿博就这么看着邓伦用他那双幼嫩的柔荑把玩着话筒，白生生的手指在那个黑色的圆柱体上或紧握或抚摸或轻划而过，让人忍不住想入非非：如果能被这样一双手握住手淫，会是多么舒爽的体验。

邓伦心里是不是也或多或少有些想要凭此吸引他的"客人"——也许是观众，也许是在场的球员——的隐秘心思在内呢？更何况他有的远不止这些，精致的脸蛋、纤长的脖颈、低沉温和却勾人的声线、时而可爱时而又妩媚的多变气质……

刘鸿博觉得自己一眼就看穿了邓伦的小心思。

邓伦想引诱一个人真的太容易了，哪怕理智如刘鸿博也必须承认，自己的确有被他影响到。不过他原本考虑的结果就是选择蓝队，邓伦的存在不过让他在蓝队这个选项上再加一码罢了。

当然这并不妨碍刘鸿博以此为自己谋点福利。

刚把邓伦压在身下的时候，邓伦还是有挣扎的，但刘鸿博直接一把将人制住，贴着他的耳朵低声轻语，“邓领队，你这就不厚道了吧。两队给我的战力值可都是100w，而我选了蓝队，选了你，怎么着我也值得一点额外的奖励吧，你说是吗？”

其实刘鸿博说这番话的时候本意只想逗逗邓伦，哪想到这白玉美人也不知是不是太过心软单纯，居然真的犹豫了，挣扎的动作一下变得微乎其微，到后来放弃了抵抗，颇有点来者不拒的意思，也让刘鸿博心里冒了一把无名火。

直到经过方才那次酣畅淋漓的性爱，他的怒火总算平息，但欲壑难填，刘鸿博本欲再与佳人行那鱼水之欢，做到彻底尽兴才好，怎奈邓伦本就数日连轴工作，不得休息，如今被一番折腾，眼底早有淡淡青黑，挂在白瓷般的面颊上十分明显，刘鸿博到底是心疼了。

美人是生来该被疼爱的，在床上或许有疼，但本意仍然是爱，更何况节目才刚刚开始，他们来日方长。

刘鸿博在邓伦略显诧异的目光中揉了揉他的头发，调整了一下两人的姿势。他侧躺着用胳膊把邓伦圈住，以一种拥抱的姿势，让邓伦能舒服地枕在自己的胳膊上，然后轻声说道，"睡吧，你很累了。"

邓伦是真的累了，累到顾不得屁股里还夹着男人的性器，合上眼没多久就陷入了久违的好眠中。

一夜好梦。

END


End file.
